Aura Resurrection
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Ash Ketchum has died after saving Princess Hime from near death, but gets revived by the Flame of Life to be her immortal servant, granting him half-immortality. Now Ash must face new challenges, new foes, and the supernatural while protecting Hime and also learning that his aura is attracting many eyes in the Monster Realm. NOT A LONG-TERM PROJECT! I REPEAT NOT A LONG-TERM PROJECT


**Aoi Hyoudou:** I recently watched Princess Resurrection and I must say…it could've been better if they picked a better male protagonist for the series, who wasn't so weak and useless, like Hiro. Heck, even if his sister was actually more useful than him and she's a clueless goofball in the series. There will be no mention of Hiro, although his sister will be in the story to provide the cooking and other minor roles. Ash will be the primary male protagonist in the series, filling Hiro's role. As for his Pokémon, yes…he will have them, alongside him, his six best Pokémon to be more precise. I will post a poll on my profile and let you guys vote, which six Pokémon he should bring with him to his new life. As for the pairing, obviously it's going to be a harem, but with a slow buildup. As for the other Pokémon characters, yes…they will make appearances so relax, if you were wondering. However, to be honest, I don't know if this story will be successful or not because I don't know if any of you are familiar with Princess Resurrection so the story's future will heavily depend on the first chapter's feedbacks. If it flops, then I won't waste my breath or time with the story all that much. Enjoy the first chapter!

 **Prologue**

{…}

Ash Ketchum.

Just the age of fifteen is the Kalos region's current and reigning Pokémon League Champion, billing as the youngest champion in history. He couldn't have achieved this astonishing accomplishment if he didn't defeat Sawyer in the final round and the former Pokémon League Champion Diantha a year ago, respectively. His reputation immediately spread across the world and drew many eyes, establishing his popularity before his fifteenth birthday.

It took him five long years! Well, technically…four since he recently just turned fifteen, but those four years have taught him so much, to never give up on his goal to be the best and it finally paid off big time. He had the support of his mother, Professor Oak, his friends, his rivals, his Pokémon, and those he had met throughout his long journey in vast regions to thank. They helped him grow to become the person he is and he's forever grateful to them, even Team Rocket had a significant role in his growth.

Sadly, however, all good things must come to an end. In the same year he won the title from Diantha, his Kalos journey ended, along with it. Clemont and Bonnie decided to return home to Lumiose City, to spend some quality time with their dad. Serena on the other hand wishes to continue her journey alone, a similar way, when Ash first started his, in order to prove that she was worthy to become Kalos Queen. While she was a bit disappointed that she couldn't join her childhood friend and crush to Kanto, she promises to visit him whenever chance she can get and hopes to tell him a little secret that she's been hiding since childhood.

After parting ways with his friends, Ash returned home to Pallet Town and spent six months training constantly, preparing for upcoming challenges that might be waiting for him in the future, as the reigning and defending Kalos Champion. During those long months, Ash suddenly awakened his aura, which was surprisingly unexpected. He spent a few months learning on his own how to control his unique aura, but had little success. He tried to contact Riley, but couldn't reach him as he was away on an important assignment somewhere in the Sinnoh region.

His next best bet was contacting either Maylene or Korrina and hoping one of them would spare some time in their busy schedule to come to the Kanto region and show him a few ropes about aura. Surprisingly, Korrina accepted his invitation before Maylene could because she was excited to visit her regional champion's homeland as she had never visited the Kanto region in her life. Her flight took several days to reach the Kanto region, but she finally reached her destination, meeting up her former challenger at his town and accompanying her was her Lucario.

The Gym Leader didn't waste any time teaching her champion the basics of aura, despite herself being a novice like him. They spent a whole month learning together, all they could how to sense, feel, and become one with their aura. While it took Ash the first two weeks to cope with the lessons, he had learned a lot from his friend, including hand-to-hand combat. He even had the opportunity to spar against her Lucario on several occasions, only to fail miserably on those counts.

During her stay at Pallet Town, the blonde Gym Leader began harboring feelings for her champion, but quickly dismissed them, knowing that if she did had a crush on Ash, it will only be a distraction not only to her but to the latter, as well. Plus, a long distance relationship wouldn't work, despite that Ash was the regional champion in Kalos. Also, it didn't help when Ash's mother teases the pair if she was her son's girlfriend, embarrassing both teens to no end.

Once the month was over, Korrina had to return to Kalos to resume her role as Gym Leader for the upcoming Gym battles from new challengers. She said her goodbyes to the Prince of Kalos, a nickname bestowed upon on him by Kalos, which was a similar fashion how his hometown referred to him as the Prince of Pallet Town because of his unlimited potential, to be one of the best trainers in history. When Korrina parted ways with Ash, the young champion resumed his training until his fifteenth birthday.

Then tragedy struck the day after he turned fifteen, which changed his life drastically.

It was the fateful day when he….died!

 **A/N: While it was just a prologue, it did hint possibilities that might occur in the story. Also, don't forget to cast your votes in the poll that I posted on my profile for the story. The next chapter will pick up the pace where it will reveal how Ash died and obtained immortality after saving a certain blonde princess from near death. I hope you guys will be interested in reading this story, alongside the Aura Guardian of Beacon since PokéHearts is put on hold until summer break!**


End file.
